


Инвейдерские зарисовки

by Fatenstein



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenstein/pseuds/Fatenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: пост-All New Invaders #11, "я полечу с тобой" - до чего же все-таки долетались Намор и Джим, АУ-шки и альтернативные концовки

\- Ты мне должен! - первое, что произносит Намор, едва открыв глаза на том свете. 

\- И тебе привет, - стоящий рядом Хэллшторм криво улыбается и закатывает глаза, - как жизнь... Ох, прости, смерть молодая?

\- СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ОТПРАВЬ МЕНЯ НАЗАД, ЧЕРТОВО ОТРОДЬЕ! - в последних воспоминаниях Намора Джим, горящий ярче окружающих его сейчас костров и патл Хэллшторма, а значит медлить нельзя.

\- Ох, да вали уже, - бормочет Дэймон, с силой ударяя Намора ладонью в грудь. И секундой позже, глядя на пустое место перед собой, добавляет, - вот ведь хамло. 

\- Хамло, - подтверждает сидящая рядом Иллиана, - Но чего только не сделаешь ради любви...

***  
Намору везет - падение из стратосферы длится чуть дольше вынужденной смерти, а потому Джима он, как и обещал, успевает поймать на подлете к земле. Только вот гребанный светлячок уже не дышит.

***  
В райских кущах в этот раз совсем пустынно, - мысленно отмечает Джим. Не то, чтобы в предыдущие три раза там было больше народу, но сейчас даже и поговорить особо не с кем: лежащий под деревом Логан смолит одну самокрутку за другой (где только взял-то?) и разговаривать напрочь отказывается; Профессора Икс вокруг не видно - то ли уже успел вернуться, то ли попал в другой эм... департамент. 

В конечном итоге Джим заводит беседу с приятным пожилым мужчиной по имени Бен, отдаленно напоминающим ему кого-то из знакомых, и ждет. Что-то ему подсказывает - этот его визит в Рай надолго не затянется. 

***  
На подлете к Латверии Намор нос к носу сталкивается с хмурым Магнето, тащащим за собой не менее хмурого сына. Судя по их постным физиономиям, Алая Ведьма снова двинулась кукушкой, а потому обращаться за помощью к ней или Думу сейчас - себе дороже. Намор мельком прикидывает, нельзя ли использовать для решения проблемы сопляка - ее сына - по слухам, не менее могущественного мага, чем мать, но быстро передумывает. Еще не хватало на детей в таком деле полагаться. Стренджа после разборок с вселенными видеть не хочется совершенно, а потому, остается только один вариант...

\- Немезис, нам срочно нужно вернуть твоего сына с того света.

***  
\- Хаммонд, мать твою, А НУ БЫСТРО ГЛАЗА ОТКРЫЛ! 

\- Намор, продолжишь так орать - займешь его место. 

Реальность вокруг становится зыбкой и как будто расплывчатой. Джим прерывается на полуслове, прислушиваясь. 

\- Ох, кажется, это за мной, - он виновато улыбается и поднимается с травы, - Отец с Намором не очень ладят, так что мне, наверное, стоит поторопиться. 

\- Идите, Джим, еще свидимся, - Бен хлопает его напоследок по плечу, а Логан машет рукой, с зажатой в ней самокруткой, даже не открывая глаз - мол, вали уже отсюда. 

Это, и безоблачное голубое небо над головой - последнее, что Джим видит перед тем, как сделать свой очередной первый вдох уже на Земле.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пост-Avengers Vol 5 #40: Намор все-таки умер

Намора не было третий день. Джим знал, что с него станется пропадать и месяц – какая уж там пунктуальность, когда герои снова открыли охоту друг на друга. Но сегодняшний день – годовщину их встречи – Намор не пропустил бы и под страхом смертной казни. Вернувшийся ненадолго в честь праздника Торо оккупировал диван, откуда весь вечер травил байки про жизнь на Луне, а Намор... Его Джим так и не дождался.

– Эй, ну не расстраивайся, придет твой благоверный. С цветами, подарком и тысячей извинений, – попытался было пошутить Торо, уже собираясь уходить. – Хочешь, я останусь? Вместе подождем.

Джим улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Не стоит, иди. Если что, я тебе сообщу.

Оставшись один, Джим достал коммуникатор и набрал номер Сью Ричардс – уходя, Намор велел в непредвиденных ситуациях звонить именно ей. Соединение сбросилось еще до того, как кто-то на том конце успел снять трубку, и аппарат замолчал. Джим попробовал еще раз, но сигнал не проходил. Возможно, ему следовало навестить Сью лично.

***

Обычно многолюдная штаб-квартира ЩИТа пустовала. У кабинета Стива Джим поймал какого-то агента из безопасников, сверкнул именным удостоверением и пытливо заглянул ему в глаза.

– Офицер, вы не в курсе, где пребывает Сью Ричардс? У меня к ней неотложное дело.

Парень вытянулся по струнке и бодро отрапортовал, что Сью сегодня на месте нет. Также на месте не оказалось Марии, Кэрол, Стива и Хеликаррера. Интересно.

– Тогда я подожду миз Ричардс в ее кабинете, – бросил Джим, открывая дверь своей картой доступа. Остановить его никто не посмел.

Через пару часов стальная створка двери с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону. Сидящий на диване Джим поднялся на ноги, но на пороге показалась вовсе не Сью. Неловко прислонившийся к косяку Стив прятал глаза, рассматривая запачканные в густой желтой пыли носки форменных ботинок.

Заговорили они одновременно.

– Стив, что...

– Он не вернется, Джим.

Повисла пауза.

– О ком ты...

– Намор, Джим. Он больше не вернется.

Это имя они не упоминали в личных разговорах уже больше полугода. Стив знал – не мог не знать – что Джим поддерживает с Намором отношения, но закрывал на это глаза. Возможно, во имя многолетней дружбы. А возможно и по каким-то своим, личным причинам.

Больше не вернется. Джим опустился на диван. В голове раздавался назойливый звон, из-за чего голос Стива слышен был как будто издалека. Кажется, он говорил что-то про несчастный случай, Кабал и Иллюминати, взятых под арест.

– Я могу его увидеть? – спросил Джим и поднял глаза на Стива. Тот все еще смотрел в пол.

– Он уничтожен вместе с планетой, – сухо проговорил Стив и продолжил, не меняя тона. – Мне жаль.

Намора нет. Как нет и тела, с которым можно бы было попрощаться. Внутри у Джима как будто что-то оборвалось. Мыслить связно не получалось. Он снова поднялся с дивана, молча пересек кабинет и остановился только у самых дверей, напротив Стива, вспомнив что-то важное. То, зачем он сюда пришел.

– Мне нужна Сью.

Кажется, такого поворота событий Стив не ожидал – когда он впервые за последние несколько минут поднял голову, в глазах его читалось недоумение. Впрочем, и оно быстро сошло на нет, когда Стив нахмурился, словно размышляя.

– Сью под арестом вместе с Ридом, – начал он, и прежде, чем Джим успел открыть рот, продолжил. – У тебя будет 10 минут.

***

У бросившейся ему на шею Сью глаза были на мокром месте. Джим неловко погладил ее по волосам, приобнял за плечи и так и простоял несколько минут, пока она глухо всхлипывала у него на груди. Когда Сью отстранилась, Джим на автомате протянул ей платок.

– Все не должно было так получиться, – проговорила она, утирая слезы. – Он хотел вернуться, знаешь? Рид с Хэнком все продумали до мелочей – только Кабал, а не он сам... – Сью снова всхлипнула.

Стоя рядом с ней – женщиной, как и он сам любившей Намора и спустя многие годы, а теперь оплакивавшей его смерть – Джим чувствовал себя чуточку легче.

– Стив сказал, что это был несчастный случай.

– Что...? – Сью сжала ладони в кулаки, скомкав отданный ей платок. По щекам ее снова катились слезы. – Они оставили Намора умирать на горящей планете, а Стив... Случайность, как же. Старый ублюдок.

Джим нахмурился.

– Они?

– Т'Чалла и Черный Гром. Джим, это был не несчастный случай, это было убийство.

Джиму показалось, что он ослышался. Гул в голове словно отключили щелчком тумблера. Намор не просто погиб на миссии, его убили, а Стив – тот человек, с которым они с вместе прошли войну – закрыл на это глаза. Только вот сам Джим такое прощать не собирался.

– Мистер Хаммонд, время… – охранник, стоявший до этого по другую сторону дверей, заглянул внутрь.

– Да, минут, – Джим обернулся к Сью. – Они здесь?

Сью покачала головой.

– Стив велел их держать отдельно, – она заглянула Джиму в глаза, словно ища ответ на не заданный вопрос, а после порывисто обняла, едва слышно прошептав «Будь осторожен». Джим грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

***

Когда Джим вышел, охранника поблизости не было, зато у стены, сложив руки на груди, стоял Санспот.

– Третья база, седьмой нижний уровень, – буднично сообщил он.

– Зачем тебе это, Роберто?

Тот только пожал плечами.

– Если бы не решение Намора нажать на кнопку, нас бы здесь сейчас не было. Человек, взваливший на себя такую ответственность, не заслужил смерти от рук предателей, – Санспот смотрел на него исподлобья и Джим в очередной раз удивился, как он повзрослел за последние месяцы – теперь об ответственности Роберто говорил, явно опираясь на собственный опыт.

Коротко кивнув, Джим направился к выходу – благодарности тут были излишне.

***

– Агент Хаммонд. Прибыл по распоряжению коммандера Роджерса для допроса обвиняемых, – удивительно, что делали с рядовыми агентами командный тон и карта доступа второго уровня – выше только у командующего состава. Через пять минут после прилета Джим уже стоял у входа на седьмой уровень.

– Дальше я пойду один.

– Но… – провожавший Джима агент попробовал было возразить, однако быстро стушевался. – Как скажете, сэр.

Стальная дверь закрылась за его спиной совершенно бесшумно.

– Т’Чалла? – Джим не повышал голоса, зная, что его и так услышат. Когда Т’Чалла подошел к разделявшему их стеклу, во взгляде его читалось удивление.

– Факел? Что ты…

– Знаешь, а он ведь сполна расплатился за свои грехи, – Джим смотрел прямо перед собой и не видел ни тюремной камеры, ни распахнутых в удивлении темных глаз. Только горящую планету и Намора, погибающего в пламени, против которого у него не было шансов. – Но ты стал его судьей, а я сегодня стану твоим.

Джим прислонил ладони к стеклу и, закрыв глаза, принялся считать. Никакого пламени, только слабое зеленое свечение и мерный отсчет секунд. На второй сотне Т’Чалла захрипел. Кажется, он что-то кричал, но Джиму было все равно. На седьмой сотне крики прекратились – Т’Чалла упал на колени, его начало рвать – но зато включилась сигнализация. Ее вой настойчиво бил по ушам, и Джим понял, что пора уходить – здесь дело было уже сделано, а значит оставался только Черный Гром.

Когда Джим горящим кулаком разбил якобы непробиваемое стекло соседней с Т’Чаллой камеры, Блэкагар даже не пошевелился. Так и остался сидеть, уставившись пустым взглядом в стену. Травить его смысла не было – слишком долго, да и бесполезно, наверное, учитывая физиологию нелюдей – но у Джима был и запасной вариант. Расплавив цепь наручников и предусмотрительно оставив кляп, он схватил Грома за горло и, загоревшись, стартанул с места вверх, прямо через перекрытия, оставляя за собой прожженные дыры в толстых слоях металла. Гром не попытался вырваться, даже когда они ракетой вылетели из здания в темное ночное небо. Поднявшись на несколько десятков километров, Джим остановился, зависнув в воздухе. Этого расстояния должно было хватить, чтобы не причинить вреда людям, оставшимся внизу, а лишь тому, кто этого действительно заслуживал.

– Ты мог бы сказать мне спасибо, Блэкагар, если бы смог говорить – теперь ты познакомишься с пламенем ада еще до того, как окажешься там собственной персоной, – Джим криво улыбнулся, и, крепче перехватив Грома за горло, сосредоточился на всем своем внутреннем огне, столь необходимом для взрыва супер-новой. В конце концов, умирать ему было не впервой…

***  
Кремовые стены и огромные, в половину стены, окна – первое, что Джим увидел, распахнув глаза. Сбоку мерно попискивал какой-то прибор, и когда Джим повернул голову в сторону источника звука, то заметил и примостившегося в кресле рядом с кроватью Торо: он спал, неудобно запрокинув голову, и тихо посапывал через приоткрытый рот. 

– Третий день тут ошивается, придурок, – вполголоса произнес неизвестно когда подошедший к кровати Баки. – Ладно хоть заснул, – в его голосе раздражение мешалось с нежностью.

Джим хотел было спросить, что происходит, но пересохшее горло не слушалось – вместо вопроса получился какой-то неразборчивый хрип. 

– Тихо, разбудишь же, – Баки поднес к его губам стакан с водой. 

Последнее, что помнил Джим – свою руку на горле Черного Грома и нестерпимый даже для него самого огонь взрыва

– Я под арестом? – со второго раза вышло уже чуть лучше.

– С чего бы? – фыркнул Баки, отставляя стакан на тумбочку, – Все живы-здоровы, состава преступления нет, а взрыв... Ну с кем не бывает. Так, погоди, наберу Намора, пусть он сам с тобой разговаривает.

Намора? Джим почувствовал, что задыхается. Но ведь ему сказали, что... И Стив, и Сью... Прибор на тумбочке зашелся писком и Торо на кресле подскочил, как ужаленный.

– Паппи? Ты как? Что-нибудь принести? Тебе нужен врач?

– Говорил же, не буди его, – недовольно проворчал Баки, набирая что-то на коммуникаторе. – Раймонд, спокойно, ничего с ним не случилось. Джим, что ты не понял во фразе "все живы-здоровы"?

– Но... Как? – голос Джима все еще не слушался и на этот раз за стаканом воды потянулся Торо. 

– Два слова: Ванда младшая. 

– Его зовут Билли, – Торо глянул на Баки неодобрительно и снова обернулся к Джиму. – Виккан, помнишь такого?   
Перед глазами у Джима проплыло смутное воспоминание – смешной вихрастый подросток в красном плаще, с которым его когда-то знакомил Стив. В их единственную встречу парень краснел, бледнел, и едва не заикался, ни на минуту не выпуская руки своего молодого человека – кажется Халклинга – а Намор тогда еще долго шутил, что Джим обзавелся собственным фанклубом. 

– Предлагаю звать его Демиургом, раз на то пошло, – снова вмешался в разговор Баки, уже отложивший телефон в сторону. – Лучшие умы вселенной который год мучились с проблемой столкновений, вторую Гражданку развязали, а этому хватило трех предложений, чтобы все исправить. Вселенные на месте, люди живы, проблема решена. Дольше за ним бегали. И чего раньше не позвали? Гении, тоже мне...

Баки еще продолжал говорить, но для Джима, закрывшего глаза, его голос скоро превратился в фоновый шум. В голове билась только одна мысль: "Все живы. Все живы". Для того, чтобы окончательно уверовать в чудо, не хватало одной маленькой детали. 

– Светлячок?! Наконец-то. Третий день пошел, какого черта? – распахнутая дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену. За влетевшим в помещение Намором спешила медсестра с белым халатом в руках. Джим улыбнулся и прошептал "спасибо", обращаясь то ли к Богу, то ли к смешному мальчишке в красном плаще, спасшему их всех. Чудо действительно произошло.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После 15й главы Инвейдеров Намор приходит к мысли, что пора 75-летнего юста прошла и настало время решительных действий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально это вроде как была зарисовка по ключам "прийти ночью ПОЧИТАТЬ ГАЗЕТКУ" и "...наступить в темноте на хвост котику, а дальше уже как пойдет", откуда взялось все остальное, понятия не имею, Величеством клянусь =DD

Окно в спальне Джима традиционно было распахнуто настежь. Во-первых, на улице было тепло, а во-вторых, сам он в любом случае никогда не мерз. «Хорошо хоть открыто, а не выбито» – подумал Намор еще на подлете. В свое время он лично утроил жалованье плотника, приписанного к дому, где снимал квартиру Джим – дыры в стекле, а то и в стенах образовывались там как минимум раз в неделю, а его незамороченный бытовыми вопросами товарищ, по-видимому, считал, что подобные проблемы исправляются сами собой. Они и исправлялись – по крайней мере, с того момента, как Намор впервые заметил небольшой сугроб, наметенный ветром у разбитого окна в январе 39го. 

Деревянная створка предательски скрипнула, когда устроившийся на подоконнике Намор попытался ее прикрыть. Джим, растянувшийся на широкой двуспальной постели, что-то побормотал, но не проснулся – Намор выдохнул с облегчением и покачал головой – для супергероя в реальной жизни Джим вообще был довольно беспечен. 

Им нужно было поговорить. Слишком уж много осталось недосказанным во время сегодняшней встречи со Стивеном. Вслед за осмыслением того, какие именно чувства и эмоции пробуждает в нем Джим, Намора настигло и осознание факта – хватит сидеть, сложа руки, пора уже что-то предпринять. Тонкие намеки не помогли: Джим солнечно улыбался и хлопал глазами, в которых не было и капли понимания. Более прямые намеки постигла та же печальная участь. Перейдя от слов к делу, Намор попробовал выразиться яснее, уже через тактильный контакт – ладонь на запястье, ненавязчивое соприкосновение плечами, взъерошенные волосы, постоянное пребывание в личной зоне… Джим продолжал улыбаться, чуть не ластился к протянутой руке, словно большой рыжий кот, а под конец и вовсе вслух порадовался тому, что Намор стал добрее и мягче. «Настоящий друг!» – добавил он мгновение спустя, и чертыхнувшийся про себя Намор скинул пару баллов с мысленной шкалы достижений на завоевательском фронте. Тактика «шаг вперед, два назад» ему никогда не нравилась, а потому следовало перейти к новому виду атаки – настойчивым ухаживаниям. Спасительная мысль о том, что раз подобное срабатывало на женщинах, то должно было сработать и сейчас, пришла к Намору в три часа ночи, и времени он терять не стал. Букет (ромашки и незабудки – Джим всегда любил полевые цветы), конфеты (белый шоколад, кофейная помадка), бутылка вина (на свой вкус – из них двоих он все равно был более искушен в вопросах потребления хорошего алкоголя) – все это Намор притащил с собой в качестве минимального подарочного набора джентльмена с серьезными намерениями.

Аккуратно спустившись с подоконника и сгрузив конфеты с вином на ближайшую пустую тумбочку, Намор с букетом в руках устроился на краешке постели. Будить Джима не хотелось – от вида по-детски сложенных под щекою ладоней, съехавшего воротничка фланелевой рубашки и растрепавшихся по подушке светлых волос в груди что-то сжималось, а губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке. «Пусть спит, а я пока…– Намор прищурился, оглядывая темную комнату. – Да вот хоть газетку почитаю». Он потянулся, чтобы положить букет на соседнюю с Джимом подушку, оперся рукой о матрас и… едва успел отпрянуть в сторону, когда покрывало под его ладонью хрипло мяукнуло, пулей слетая с кровати прямиком в противоположную стену. Штукатурка пошла трещинами, а из-под сбившегося в кучу на полу материала показалась пушистая рыжая морда. Джим запоздало подскочил в положение сидя и схватился за ближайшую подушку, видимо намереваясь ей защититься от внезапного нападения. Очутившийся на полу Намор откинул голову на матрас, прикрыл глаза рукой и от души расхохотался. 

– Светлячок, я все понимаю, но горящие коты это что-то новенькое. Подушку, кстати, отпусти, – проговорил он, отсмеявшись.

– Намор? Ты что тут…? – Джим бросил подушку на колени, зажег на ладони огонек и принялся озираться вокруг. – Нас вызывают? Погоди, я сейчас… 

– Да спокойно, я не по делу – так, поболтать пришел, – хмыкнул Намор, поднимаясь с прикроватного ковра. 

– Хорошо, – Джим серьезно кивнул и покладисто застыл в ожидании продолжения. Среди всех знакомых Намора он был одним из тех немногих, кто даже после неожиданного появления гостя в 4 часа утра, искренне был готов его выслушать, а не выгнать пинками в окно. Вот уж поистине нечеловеческое добродушие.

Начинать разговор Намор не спешил – вместо этого он наклонился, поднимая упавший букет, отряхнул его, и молча протянул Джиму. Тот выглядел слегка озадаченным, но цветы все-таки принял. 

– Спасибо, это очень мило с твоей стороны, – пробормотал он, автоматически разглаживая помятые лепестки. – Так о чем ты собирался поговорить?..

Рыжее чудовище, устроившее переполох несколькими минутами ранее, гордо прошествовало с пола обратно к Джиму под бок и с любопытством сунуло усатую морду в цветы. Намор запоздало опознал в животном Хэйрбола. Как он оказался у Джима, правда, оставалось загадкой.

– Я хотел поговорить о нас, – Намор выразительно покосился на букет, вновь устроился на краю кровати и уверенно опустил ладонь на затянутое голубой фланелью колено Джима. Тот обеспокоенно нахмурился. 

– Ты точно в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался он. 

– В полном, – заверил его Намор. – Лучше не бывает. Особенно теперь, когда я здесь. 

В глазах Джима промелькнуло что-то, похожее на понимание, когда он накрыл ладонь Намора своей. Тот затаил дыхание, и…

– Мой дом всегда открыт для друзей, – проговорил Джим, ободряюще сжимая его пальцы. – Тем более для тех, с кем я провел бок о бок столько битв. 

Черт. 

– Светлячок, мы не друзья, – только когда Джим отшатнулся, уставившись на него во все глаза, Намор понял, как именно это прозвучало. – Стоп. Я не то имел в виду.

– Намор, не надо, я понимаю. Дружить с андроидом было бы глупо и…

Намор всегда гордился быстротой своей реакции, но конкретно в данный момент рефлексы опередили мозг на добрых пару секунд, а потому очнулся он уже припечатав Джима к матрасу и накрыв его губы своими. Черт-черт-черт…

Целоваться Джим не умел, да и не пытался – по большей части он просто позволял делать с собой все, что заблагорассудится. Именно эта предельная пассивность и заставила Намора отстраниться – он мог быть полным мудаком, но уж точно не был насильником. 

– Джим, я просто хотел сказать, что ты больше, чем друг. Больше чем кто бы то ни было. Ты терпишь меня 75 лет, ты – лучшее, что было, есть и будет во мне. Не друг, семья. Светлячок… Мать вашу, да пропади оно все пропадом! – от удара кулаком в стену, задремавший было Хэйрбол подскочил вверх едва ли не на два метра. 

– Прекрати. Один поцелуй не стоит сломанной руки, – второй удар так и не состоялся – Джим перехватил его кулак на замахе.

– Даже поцелуй, сломавший дружбу длиной в три четверти века? – глухо пробормотал Намор. По-хорошему, стоило уйти, пока дело не кончилось дракой. 

– Как только я столкнусь с таким поцелуем, то сразу тебе сообщу, стоит оно того, или нет, – Джим грустно улыбнулся. – Тем более, не можем же мы поссориться из-за твоей попытки меня приободрить…

– Попытки приободрить? – Намору показалось, что он ослышался. Не мог же Джим и в самом деле воспринять все ТАК. Или мог?.. 

Второй поцелуй вышел более вдумчивым и долгим, чем первый – Джим открыл было рот, чтобы ответить на заданный вопрос, и это стало его главной тактической ошибкой. Дорвавшись до того, о чем он и мечтать не мог, Намор готов был воспользоваться любой грязной уловкой, любым трюком – всем, что могло бы помочь ему разъяснить Джиму, ЧТО тут на самом деле происходит. 

Несколько минут спустя, глядя на раскрасневшегося и запыхавшегося Джима (которому, в общем-то, и дышать было не нужно), Намор не смог сдержать самодовольную ухмылку. 

– Еще немного приободрений? – вежливо предложил он, поиграв бровями. 

– Что? – Джим судорожно одернул снова распахнувшийся воротничок пижамы. – Намор, почему?..

– Потому что я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, кретин, – вот уж действительно, тут и не знаешь, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать… 

– Нет, – Джим покачал головой. – Ты же не серьезно, да?

– Светлячок, я пришел к тебе в 4 утра с букетом и вином, не прикончил твоего чертового кота, и дважды тебя поцеловал, – Намор старался говорить медленно и четко – так, как в его понимании стоило разговаривать с маленькими детьми. – Это похоже на шутку?

– Это похоже на все твои авантюры с дамами, – Джим явственно надулся, сложив руки на груди. Намор умилился настолько, что с трудом удержался от третьего поцелуя. 

– Ни с кем из них я не бился бок о бок 75 лет, – резонно отметил он.

– Все еще не понимаю, зачем… – а, нет, от третьего поцелуя Намор все-таки не удержался. Судя по загоревшимся в прямом смысле ушам Джим, его смущение перешло в критическую стадию. Намор осторожно затушил огонь пальцами и отодвинулся, удерживая Джима за подбородок. 

– Светлячок, посмотри на меня, – дождавшись, пока Джим откроет глаза, он продолжил. – Я серьезен настолько, что готов хоть сейчас увести тебя под венец, усыновить всю твою ватагу мелких паршивцев и это демоническое животное. Но так как ты у нас немного медлительный, то начнем мы с ресторана. Переодевайся, через 10 минут выезжаем. 

– Ресторан? В пять утра? Ты с ума сошел. 

– Сошел, еще 75 лет назад, – охотно согласился Намор и потянул Джима с кровати. – Пойдем, помогу тебе приодеться для первого свидания, принцесса. Или все-таки королева?..

В ответ на подколку Джим устало закатил глаза, но при этом снова зарделся так, что задымился многострадальный воротничок голубой пижамы. Кажется, он был не так уж и против того, чтобы в отдаленном или не очень будущем получить фамилию Маккензи вместе с соответствующим титулом. 

– Я не ребенок, оденусь и без твоей посильной помощи, крыса водоплавающая, – бросил Джим через плечо, направляясь к шкафу. 

– Ох, как грубо. Разве так разговаривают с будущим супругом, Светлячок? – подмигнув, Намор подхватил с кровати подаренный букет и направился к двери в гостиную. – Прихорашивайся, я пойду пока цветы в воду поставлю…

– Стой! Не надо туда ход… – Джим хотел было захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом, но опоздал на долю секунды. Картина, открывшаяся взору Намора в гостиной, напоминала последствия апокалипсиса: перевернутая и разбитая мебель, разодранные обои, треснувшее стекло… 

– Хэйрбол еще не привык к новому дому, – извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Джим, смущенно потирая шею. – Знаешь, не так-то легко выходить на свободу из лаборатории…

Намор устало потер переносицу, достал из кармана телефон и, зажав тройку на панели быстрого доступа, набрал номер ремонтной бригады. Кажется, в ресторан они через 10 минут не выедут…

***  
Звонок коммуникатора разбудил его в 6 утра по местному времени. На экране маячила довольная рожа Барнса, а когда Торо снял трубку, то в динамиках раздался его до отвращения бодрый голос.

– Телевизор включи, там наших показывают, – сходу скомандовал он. Торо на автомате потянулся к пульту.

– ЧС и Происшествия?

– Не угадал, в этот раз светская хроника, – а вот это уже было интересно…

Под мелодичный голос ведущей, щебечущей что-то про отличную пару и долгожданное воссоединение, Намор под руку проводил Джима через сверкающие золотом и хрусталем двери ресторана.

– Ну и? Баки, какого хрена? Ты меня теперь каждый раз будить будешь, когда они поужинать соберутся?

– Эй, потише там, я же и обидеться могу. Глаза разуй, придурок.

Торо присмотрелся к экрану повнимательнее. Что-то в привычной картинке было не так. И без того обходительный Намор обращался с Джимом будто с драгоценным подарком на Рождество, не отводя от него глаз и отходя не дальше, чем на полметра. Когда камера крупным планом показала их пальцы, переплетенные поверх белой скатерти стола, Торо наконец поверил, что дело действительно приняло серьезный оборот.

– Ты там язык проглотил? – ехидно поинтересовался Баки на другом конце трубки. – Погоди, Маккензи сейчас твоего папочку еще и на руках домой потащит…

Ведущая продолжала громко умиляться происходящему, Барнс вслух перечислял версии свадебных подарков и прикидывал список гостей, а Торо… Торо был просто счастлив.

– Бак, тебе не кажется, что нам стоит их навестить?

***

– Проснись и пой, герой-любовник, – пропел Торо, распахивая плотные шторы. Джим со стоном повернулся к окну спиной и спрятал голову под подушкой. Ощущение было такое же, как после очередного воскрешения – болело все, что только можно и нельзя – но если после воскрешения хотелось жить, то сейчас он мечтал банально сдохнуть.

– О, смотрите, папочка не умеет пить, – жестокосердный Торо даже не пытался понизить голос, а вместо этого плюхнулся с размаху на другую сторону кровати. Матрас закачался и Джима слегка замутило. – Ну, рассказывай! Или я так и буду узнавать новости о свадьбе родителей из вторых рук?

– Ммммф? – неразборчиво пробормотал Джим и Торо для лучшей слышимости отобрал у него подушку. А после, немного подумав, еще и одеяло.

Джим, оставшийся на своей половине кровати в одних трусах, зябко поежился. Маленький засранец. Можно было поднять собственную температуру тела, но для этого надо было пошевелиться, подумать, и… нет, просто нет.

– Какая свадьба? – повторил он, искоса поглядывая на довольно скалящегося Торо. Тот потянул с тумбочки стопку газет и начал перебирать их, держа на вытянутых руках.

– Главная супергеройская свадьба века, если верить вот этому изданию. Советую поторопиться с церемонией – если Тони со Стивом внезапно решат пожениться, то титул, как пить дать, уйдет к ним. Кстати, вы на этой фотке отлично получились. Намор костюм подбирал?

Свадьба. Костюм. Намор. Ооо… Джим выдохнул и сосчитал до десяти.

– Не будет никакой свадьбы, Том, – ровно произнес он, не открывая глаз.

– Да ладно? Только не говорите, что будете жить во грехе, – Торо хихикнул и устроился у изголовья, обняв трофейную подушку. Через мгновение, правда, выражение его лица стало гораздо более серьезным. – Или что-то прошло не так? Если эта королевская задница опять все похерила, клянусь, я его…

Джим покачал головой и поморщился от снова накатившей головной боли.

– Нет, он был очень милым, честное слово. Давно не видел, чтобы Намор так радовался на людях. А потом я взял, и все испортил. С этим танцем, и алкоголем, и возвращением домой… Торо, мне так стыдно, – Джим перекатился на другой бок, подтягивая ноги к груди. – А что если он не вернется?

– Откуда, с кухни? – в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд, Торо заливисто заржал – Слушай, ты в самом деле решил, что он от тебя так быстро сбежит? Не в ближайшие пару сотен лет. Твоего благоверного там Баки сейчас кофе отпаивает. Ну-ка, заткни уши, – скомандовал он, и когда Джим на автомате прикрыл уши ладонями, проорал в сторону двери – НАМОР!

Джим едва успел обернуться, когда на пороге показался Намор в халате и чашкой кофе в руках, а вслед за ним в дверь просунулась любопытная морда кота и не менее любопытная морда Барнса. Сидящий на кровати в одних трусах Джим опасно покраснел.

– Раймонд, ты охренел так орать? – Намор нахмурился. – Светлячок, он тебя разбудил?

Не доверяющий своему голосу Джим покачал головой, и, опустив глаза, принялся перебирать пальцами простынь.

– Ну все, опять начинается… – обреченно протянул Намор. Всучив кружку Барнсу, он быстро пересек пространство от двери до кровати, и, подцепив Джима пальцами за подбородок, потянулся за поцелуем.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке: "Адам тащит Таноса по магазинам" и этому [арту.](http://s01.geekpic.net/di-5IW9I1.png)

– Очередные планы по завоеванию мира? – Варлок подкрался из-за спины неожиданно: Танос даже не расслышал звука его шагов. Впрочем, могло статься, что он и не ходил вовсе – рожденный для полета, маг не всегда вспоминал, что людям, вообще-то, полагается попирать бренную землю.

– Не припомню, чтобы приглашал тебя на корабль, – отставив микроскоп в сторону, Танос все-таки развернулся к нежданному гостю. Тот, как и следовало ожидать, парил в сантиметрах двадцати над полом – так, чтобы смотреть на сидящего в кресле собеседника сверху вниз. Напыщенный гордец.

– Не припомню, чтобы ты запрещал мне здесь появляться, – маг резко сложил руки на груди, запахнувшись в полы плаща. – Но ежели тебе будет угодно, я немедленно отсюда уйду.

В какой-то мере, предложение было соблазнительным – Танос еще не закончил намеченный на сегодня опыт, да и на компанию он явно не напрашивался, только вот… Помимо прочих неоднозначных черт характера, Варлок обладал замечательным умением обижаться по пустякам. Для существа, мнящего себя спокойным по натуре, он чрезвычайно болезненно относился к любому сказанному слову, долго и всерьез лелея даже крошечную обиду. Когда-то давно Танос считал данную привычку непомерно раздражающей. Теперь же, по прошествии многих лет, он находил ее даже немного забавной. Естественно, когда дело не касалось его самого…

– Оставайся, раз пришел, – нарочито-небрежный тон удался ему как нельзя лучше. – Позволь полюбопытствовать, что тебя привело на этот раз?

Некоторое время Варлок молчал, по-видимому, обдумывая ответ. Не желая тратить время впустую, Танос прищурился, бегло осматривая гостя на предмет возможных разгадок его внезапного появления – в целом, выглядел он вполне обычно: ни критических ран, ни свидетельств скорого приближения очередной спячки. Маг казался нормальным настолько, насколько таковым мог быть искусственно созданный космический полубог. Разве что постричься он, на взгляд Таноса, мог и покороче – кудрявая пепельная челка отросла так, что уже явно мешала своему обладателю, путаясь перед глазами и щекоча золотой нос.

– Мне нужно на Райгел-3, – как будто в подтверждение его мыслей, Варлок потряс головой, смахивая волосы с лица. – А ты можешь меня сопроводить.

За долгие годы жизни, маг так и не научился спрашивать разрешения и просить – вместо того он как будто делал одолжение окружающим, позволяя им оказывать себе посильную помощь. Удивительный талант, который, как Танос полагал ранее, был присущ только особам королевских кровей. И Адаму Варлоку, очевидно.

– Мог бы. Если получу ответ на вопрос, что именно тебе понадобилось в колонии, находящейся под моим покровительством.

– Местные торговцы не доверяют чужакам, – еще один несомненный талант – отвечать на вопросы, все более запутывая ситуацию.

– Причина, Варлок. Меня не интересуют торговцы, меня интересуешь ты, – уже закончив фразу, Танос поморщился. Слишком уж двусмысленно она прозвучала. Варлок в ответ высокомерно вздернул нос, почувствовав себя в центре чужого внимания.

– Наручни и новый плащ. Ты будешь моим сопровождающим, пока я буду договариваться с торговцами о покупке, – разъяснил он и тут же сжал губы в тонкую линию, когда в ответ услышал раскатистый хохот. – Не понимаю, что тебя веселит, титан.

– Ты неисправимо наивен, маг, – проговорил Танос, отсмеявшись. – До тебя никому и в голову не приходило отвлекать величайшего убийцу вселенной от его дел, чтобы отправиться в поход по магазинам.

А вот теперь Варлок действительно обиделся – это легко читалось и по недоброму прищуру, и тому, как резко он развернулся, направляясь к выходу. Танос едва успел нажать на кнопку, захлопывая автоматическую дверь у него перед носом.

– Телепортация здесь тоже ограничена, – злорадно заметил он, когда вновь встретился с Варлоком взглядом. А после добавил уже более серьезно. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу создать тебе хоть сотню плащей?

– Мне нужен именно тот, – рявкнул маг в ответ и ударил посохом о каменные плиты пола, высекая искры. Танос покачал головой: как всегда драматичен сверх меры.

– Адам, будь любезен прекратить свои попытки разнести мой корабль. И дай сюда руку – не хочу, чтобы тебя разорвало на молекулы при перемещении на Райгел.

***

– Недостаточно прочная, – скривился Адам, рассматривая поданную ткань. Продавец коротко глянул в сторону развалившегося на диване титана, и, дождавшись кивка, тут же умчался за новыми образцами – сам, не удосужившись даже кликнуть помощника. Будто ему в радость было носиться туда и обратно.

Для Таноса Райгел отличался от сотен других планет хотя бы тем, что здесь его не боялись. Его боготворили. Он и сам уже не помнил, зачем тогда помог разрушенной колонии перебраться на новое место, но факт оставался фактом – жители Рейгела ту историю не забыли, привечая его как национального героя. Таносу по большей части было все равно, но Адаму, похоже, нравилось.

– Нам нужна другая лавка, – он снова завис перед диваном, нетерпеливо постукивая посохом по полу.

– Это уже шестая, – напомнил Танос.

– Мне здесь ничего не нравится.

Спрашивать «почему» смысла не имело – в упрямстве и капризах Адам мог переплюнуть любую женщину. Возможно, это было своего рода компенсацией за практически безграничную силу. Или просто комфортным стилем поведения. Как бы то ни было, стоило признать – подобная нарочитая феминность ему даже шла.

Бросив пару золотых на ближайший столик – хозяина следовало отблагодарить если не за товар, так хоть за старание – Танос поднялся на ноги.

– Мое терпение не безгранично, Варлок. Как и время, которое я могу потратить на твои прихоти.

– Ты волен уйти в любой момент, я тебя не держу, – ожидаемо отозвался тот, и Танос счел за лучшее не вступать в перепалку.

***

Противоречивость мага поражала воображение. Когда вместо очередной благообразной лавки он свернул в филиал земного бутика, расплодившихся по вселенной подобно тараканам, Танос едва сдержал страдальческий вздох.

– Ты не носишь повседневную одежду.

Адам даже ухом не повел, направляясь к примерочной.

– То, что ты меня в ней не видел, не значит, что я ее не ношу, – фыркнул он и мгновенно переключил свое внимание на продавца. – Принесите серую футболку с манекена. Сейчас же.

Стоящая за прилавком девушка замялась, глядя на посетителей.

– Господин, она вам будет велика.

– Просто принеси ему чертову футболку, – громко велел Танос, прислоняясь к косяку двери.

Зачем Адаму понадобилась эта дешевая бесполезная тряпка, он не имел ни малейшего представления. Как и предрекала продавец, сидела она на нем просто отвратительно: так, будто шита была по меркам самого Таноса. В широком растянутом вороте торчали острые ключицы, а когда маг расправил спину, футболка и вовсе свалилась с одного плеча.

– Тебе не идет, – Таносу почему-то остро захотелось накинуть на Варлока плащ.

– Мы ее берем, – замечание тот благополучно проигнорировал, увлеченно рассматривая собственное отражение. – С ней будут хорошо смотреться новые наручни.

Танос обреченно потянулся за кошельком.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДжимоНамор по следам 20й главы Avengers World. Кто может справиться с кошмарами Намора, если не Джим?

Нельзя сказать, что Джим никогда не видел Намора спящим: за долгие годы их дружбы-вражды случалось всякое, и совместные ночевки в палатках или госпиталях не были исключением. Впрочем, сейчас все выглядит совершенно иначе. Какой-то месяц назад ему и в голову не приходило изучать постельные привычки друга, а сейчас это превращается в рутину – подмечает любые изменения на глаз, предотвращать кошмары. Джим даже чувствует себя по-другому – постель Намора стала его постелью, но вместо смущения и неловкости есть только спокойная тихая радость от того, что впервые за последние месяцы его сокомандник, друг улыбается во сне.

Первая их встреча после возвращения Намора состоялась тогда в зале суда. Закрытое заседание – два десятка человек, не больше, и Стивен – их Стив, постаревший, но такой знакомый, – статуей застывший в кресле главного свидетеля обвинения. В его сторону Джим смотреть не хотел, да и не мог – взгляд сам постоянно возвращался к чуть сгорбленной фигуре Намора, молча выслушивающего приговор. Пожизненное заключение за Стеной, в мертвых землях, откуда до остального мира доходили только отзвуки страшных слухов – война, чудовищная болезнь, нашествия механических армий Альтрона… Смертный приговор по сравнению со службой в отрядах зачистки казался милостью небес. Той самой, которой так и не дождался его лучший и единственный друг.

Из зала суда его выводили под конвоем, как опасного преступника, готового вот-вот сбежать. Будто не было добровольной сдачи в руки правосудия и раскаяния – в методах, но не целях. «Я бы сделал это еще раз, если бы на кону снова стояла жизнь вселенной. Ваши жизни» – проговорил Намор на пороге. Казалось, что для всех, но смотрел он только на Джима. Глаза в глаза.

Задержавшись на пару минут, Джим едва не бегом догнал конвой на полпути к транспортировщику, вклинился между незнакомым парнишкой в форме службы безопасности и собственным другом, и только тогда замедлил шаг.

– Попрощаться? – Намор не поднял головы, только сутулился чуть больше, словно к и без того неподъемному весу на его плечах прибавилась добрая тонна. Вблизи он выглядел совсем плохо – серая кожа, темные круги под глазами, заострившиеся скулы…

– Уже. Позвонил Торо, заодно попросил забрать Хэйрбола к себе на первое время.

Намор посмотрел в ответ удивленно, будто не до конца осознал, о чем идет речь.

– Я не мог взять с нами еще и кота – станция пока не готова, если я правильно понял Вижна. Придется достраивать на месте. С Хэйрболом это будет сделать довольно сложно.

– Светлячок, зачем? – в вопросе звучало искреннее недоумение вперемешку с горечью.

Джим пожал плечами.

– Ты не бросил меня там, в небе, так почему я должен бросить тебя на земле?

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты умер вместе со мной, – отчаянно прорычал Намор в ответ.

Наплевав на обеспокоенно переглядывающихся охранников, Джим протянул ладонь, переплетая их с Намором пальцы. Тот попытался высвободиться, но так и не смог.

– Хорошо. Значит мы будем жить.

Первый крик Джим услышал на вторую ночь – захлебывающийся, низкий, он оборвался почти сразу, но Джиму хватило, чтобы со всех ног броситься в соседнюю комнату.

Намор сидел у изголовья кровати, закрыв ладонями лицо.

– Уйди, – неразборчиво попросил он, и Джим только упрямо покачал головой, опускаясь рядом на жесткий пружинный матрас.

– Я уже говорил, и повторю снова – я остаюсь с тобой, – плечи Намора казались каменными, когда Джим приобнял его одной рукой. Впрочем, ладони от лица он все-таки убрал.

– Даже если дело кончится плохо?

– Даже если ты подцепишь эту зомби-заразу.

– В болезни и здравии, значит? – беззлобно подколол его Намор. – В опасные игры играешь, светлячок – такие клятвы, лежа в одной постели…

Джим зарделся.

– Ты против? – тихо спросил он, перебарывая желания от смущения уткнуться Намору в плечо.

Тот только невесело рассмеялся в ответ.

– Я уже 75 лет как «за». Но вот ты… Из трех четвертей века выбрать момент, когда я пролил столько крови и лишился буквально всего…

– Нам вставать через три часа, – невпопад напомнил Джим и зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. – У нас есть шанс начать жизнь заново. Давай попробуем его не упустить?

– Уходишь от темы? – проворчал Намор, укладываясь так, чтобы Джим мог устроиться у него на груди. – Я ничего не обещаю.

– А я ничего и не жду, – сонно пробормотал Джим в ответ. – Я просто тебя люблю.

Вещи из комнаты Джима они перенесли уже на следующее утро.

Первый поцелуй случился после очередного кошмара – Намор проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, но воспоминания не желали уходить даже наяву. Джим и представить не мог, каково это – видеть тысячи лиц погибших – вереницу тех, кем ты пожертвовал ради спасения собственного мира. Не мог представить, но очень хотел помочь. Когда он потянулся к Намору, в голове промелькнули собственные страхи – а что, если тот передумает, оттолкнет, если Джим сделает только хуже, больнее?

– Светлячок, я тебя люблю, – проговорил Намор, отдышавшись, и Джим вздохнул с облегчением. Затравленное выражение серо-зеленых глаз сменилось мягким теплом, а значит, он все сделал правильно.

Намор оттаивал медленно, понемногу. Мешала обстановка, бои, постоянно будоражащие воспоминания, необходимость снова и снова бороться с внутренними демонами. Впрочем, со всем этим можно и нужно было справляться. В этом был смысл существования их лагеря, да и его самого – Спасение, Милосердие, Отпущение грехов. Помогали долгие разговоры, редкие, но оттого еще более ценные выходы к морю, ласка…

Для Джима Намор стал первым во всем – первый враг, друг, любовник. Человек, с которым он готов делить не только узкую для них двоих деревянную кровать (других на их базе и нет), но и всю оставшуюся жизнь. Наверное, именно поэтому ночь, когда Намор впервые спокойно спит и даже улыбается во сне, становится и его, Джима победой. И пусть сейчас он выиграл у кошмаров только один бой, когда-то, Джим это точно знает, он обязательно выиграет и целую войну.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бро подкинул сюжет "В очередной раз попав на корабль Таноса, Адам не валяется в бессознанке до его появления, а просыпается и отправляется бродить, изредка от скуки тыкая в рандомные кнопки. Нет, ну а откуда он мог знать, что...", а как из него вышло то, что вышло, я понятия не имею...

Переместившись на корабль Таноса, Адам рухнул в кресло еще до того, как кто-то из местных дронов подоспел ему навстречу.

– Господин Варлок что-нибудь желает? – равнодушный голос с характерным металлическим лязгом раздался секунд тридцать спустя, когда он уже успел свернуться клубком на жестком сидении и закрыть глаза.

– Спать, – отрезал Адам, не удосужившись даже посмотреть на собеседника. Какая разница? Он все равно не смог бы запомнить всю местную прислугу.

– Я оповещу хозяина о вашем прибытии, как только он выйдет на связь, – пообещал дрон, прежде чем покинуть помещение.

Засыпая, Адам успел мимоходом подумать, куда именно мог подеваться Танос, раз даже собственная техника не может его отыскать.

***

Разбудил его, на удивление, не сам безумный титан, а все те же вездесущие дроны, с тихим шипением и скрипом копошащиеся вокруг кресла.

– Сколько времени прошло? – сонно пробормотал Адам. Застежка плаща съехала набок, врезаясь в шею, и ему стоило немалого труда, чтобы вернуть ее в нужное положение.

– Господин спал девять часов,– мгновенно отозвался дрон. – Господин что-нибудь желает?

Почтительность техно-обслуги уже начинала раздражать. Тем более что Адам готов был побиться об заклад: с Таносом и остальными гостями дроны вели себя совершенно иначе.

– Господин желает прогуляться, – спустив ноги с сидения, он подобрал прислоненный к ручке посох и направился к дверям. Пара дронов тут же отвлеклась от уборки и последовала за ним. – Вы так и будете за мной кататься?

– Да, господин, – отозвались они в унисон, вызвав у Адама еще один приступ раздражения. Вот ведь надоедливые создания. Он попытался ускорить шаг, но дроны не отставали. Захлопнуть перед ними двери тоже не удалось – в ответ на удар кулаком автоматические створки только протестующее зашипели, но закрываться не спешили, пропуская его докучливых сопровождающих. Кажется их просто следовало игнорировать. Хотя…

– Если я прикажу вам отстать, вы это сделаете? – громко спросил Адам, разворачиваясь на каблуках.

Дроны затормозили, и как ему показалось, выглядели они немного виновато.

– Да, господин, – произнес тот, что стоял справа. По виду он напоминал железное ведро.

– Отлично. Это был приказ. Исполняйте.

В самодовольстве по поводу собственного удачного решения Адам купался от силы несколько секунд – уже через десяток шагов по коридору, позади вновь послышался скрип колес и шестеренок.

– В чем дело? Я велел вам отстать, – заслышав угрожающий окрик, дроны остановились, принявшись перемигиваться разноцветными лампочками.

– Мы отстали на 12 метров, господин, – с присвистом произнес ведроподобный. Единственное, что спасало его от скорой расправы, это нежелание Адама общаться с новыми представителями армии слуг

– Чтоб вам провалиться, – пробормотал Адам в сердцах, подходя к ближайшей развилке. – Эй, вы, в какой стороне связная рубка?

Конечно, можно было телепортироваться, избавив себя сразу от нескольких проблем, включая поиски и незваную компанию, но даже после стольких часов сна Адам не был уверен в том, что достаточно восстановил свои силы для их бездумной растраты.

– Налево, господин.

Не удостоив дронов ни благодарностью, ни каким бы то ни было ответом, он продолжил путь в указанном направлении. К моменту обнаружения рубки, проконсультироваться с ними пришлось целых четыре раза.

Приборная панель перед огромными экранами пестрила неизвестными значками. Адам не раз видел, как Танос устраивает здесь переговоры, вызывая нужных людей с других концов вселенной, но в механизм работы рубки никогда не вникал.

– Как мне связаться с вашим хозяином? – напрямик спросил он у дронов, продолжая изучать кнопки и рычаги.

– Хозяин не может выйти на связь, он…

– Замолчи. Я понял, вы ничего не знаете, – Адам потер переносицу и еще раз всмотрелся в панель. Новые, более понятные символы, за последние несколько секунд там не появились, однако, аналитический подход еще никто не отменял. Если следовать банальной логике, самая крупная кнопка просто обязана была отвечать за включение аппаратуры. Именно к ней – темно-синей, с несколькими белыми символами по центру – Адам и протянул ладонь.

Вместо экранов почему-то мигнуло освещение, а роботизированный женский голос из динамиков сообщил, что система пожарной безопасности готова к использованию. Что?..

Ответ на незаданный вопрос Адам получил через пару секунд, когда его с ног до головы окатило хлопьями белой пены.

– Система пожаротушения использована успешно, новых очагов возгорания не обнаружено, – оповестил присутствующих все тот же женский голос, и Адам в бешенстве швырнул посох в динамик, сбивая его со стены.

Расправа с чертовой техникой не принесла ни малейшего удовлетворения – плащ был безнадежно испорчен, а остро пахнущая пена уже начинала пропитывать и сам костюм. Отстегнув фибулу на воротнике, Адам скинул алую накидку прямо на пол и быстрым шагом направился к двери, где, вне зоны поражения огнетушителей, мигали лампами на корпусах двое дронов.

– Ты – подбери плащ, а ты – проводи меня в комнату хозяина, – сквозь зубы велел он и принялся раздраженно постукивать носом сапога по металлическим плитам пола в ожидании привычного «да, господин».

Очередная дорога по коридорам затянулась. Судя по отчаянному скрипу шестеренок, маленький дроид спешил изо всех сил, однако его все равно иррационально хотелось поторопить. Когда при их появлении двери личной каюты Таноса медленно распахнулись, Адаму в голову пришел неожиданный вопрос.

– Хозяин пускает к себе всех гостей? – с подозрением спросил он.

– Только тех, кто есть в списке, господин.

Адам пытливо прищурился.

– И кто же есть в этом списке?

– Вы, господин, – все так же равнодушно отозвался дроид.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Адам прошел внутрь и сразу направился к шкафу. За долгие годы общения с титаном, он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что в некоторых аспектах своей жизни Танос бывал до скучного предсказуем. Вот, например, в планировке…

… или одежде. Гардероб его не менялся столько, сколько Адам был с ним знаком: с десяток рубашек, пара ужасающего вида туник, место которым было разве что на огороде, да тяжелый черный халат. На него-то и пал нелегкий выбор.

Халат оказался предсказуемо велик, но, в целом, наличие пояса решало и эту проблему.

– Сделаешь с этим что-нибудь после того, как отведешь меня в библиотеку, – бросил Адам дрону, имея в виду и клочья упавшей на ковер пены, и обшаренный шкаф, и собственную, висящую на ручке одежду. Зачем еще нужны были слуги, если они не могли убрать оставленный беспорядок?

Библиотека, как выяснилось, также радовала своей неизменностью. Даже оставленная Адамом на столе в прошлое посещение книга, все еще покоилась на своем месте. Разве что загнутый угол страницы сменила изящная металлическая закладка.

Примерно на сотой странице тишину библиотеки нарушил вой серены, а вслед за ним – знакомый металлический лязг.

– Господин, отмечено нарушение периметра безопасности. Вероятность 78,2%, что щиты падут в течение 7 минут. Гостю рекомендуется пройти в спасательную капсулу.

Нахмурившись, Адам отложил книгу в сторону. Он определенно хотел посмотреть в глаза тому недоумку, который решился атаковать корабль Таноса в его отсутствие.

– На главный мостик, живо.

– Гостю рекомендуется…

– ЭТО ПРИКАЗ.

Ослушаться дрон не посмел.

Картина, разворачивающаяся на смотровых мониторах, на первый взгляд казалась не такой уж катастрофической – небольшое серебристое судно противника в размерах явно не могло тягаться с кораблем безумного титана. Впрочем, когда очередной залп бластеров попал в цель, и мостик ощутимо затрясло, Адам пересмотрел свои взгляды.

– Компьютер, нападавшие выдвигали какие-либо условия? – спросил он, становясь на площадку для телепортации.

– Нет, господин. Желаете покинуть корабль?

– Желаю, желаю, – пробормотал Адам, поплотнее запахиваясь в халат. Не самый лучший выбор одежды для боя, но он сражался и в худших условиях. – Отправь меня на то судно и держи щиты до возвращения.

На борту чужого корабля явно не ожидали гостей. Адам вырубил группу подоспевших охранников двумя ударами и направился туда, откуда раздавались приглушенные голоса.

– … наша первая серьезная победа, мальчик мой. Оставить Таноса без его флагмана…

– … у вас не получится, – раздраженно закончил Адам, энергетической волной отбрасывая обоих присутствующих к стене. Чертов халат опять норовил сползти, заставляя его периодически дергать плечом.

Тот, что повыше, пришел в себя первым и тут же попытался встать.

– Я тебя не знаю, – процедил он сквозь зубы и шумно выдохнул, когда подошедший Адам с намеком ткнул ему посохом в затянутую золотым доспехом грудь. При ближайшем рассмотрении он казался совсем мальчишкой и отдаленно кого-то напоминал…

– Я тебя тем более, – Адам пожал плечами так, что ворот опять съехал, обнажая ключицы.

Парень моргнул удивленно.

– Это любовник твоего отца, убей его, пока не… – очнувшись, зашипел второй нападавший. Договорить он не успел, с размаху получив посохом по лицу. Его наконечник Адам брезгливо вытер о ковер.

– Ты видишь Эбеновую Пасть? – в глазах мальчишки промелькнуло что-то непонятное.

– Этого лживого ублюдка так зовут? – придерживая полы халата одной рукой, он с размаха пнул бессознательное тело носком сапога и вновь обернулся к своему собеседнику. – Поверь мне, я вообще много что вижу, и ты не захочешь меня злить. Поднимайся и назови свое имя.

– Тейн, сын Таноса, – со злостью выдохнул парень, вставая, и Адаму показалось, что он ослышался.

– Не знал, что у Таноса есть сын, – пробормотал он.

– Не знал, что у Таноса есть любовник, – в тон ему ответил Тейн и мгновенно отшатнулся, заработав пощечину.

По кораблю прокатилась черная волна, которую Адам с большим трудом смог заблокировать, приняв на скрещенные руки и посох. Когда мир перед глазами перестал вращаться, он потер саднящие предплечья и в упор уставился на стоящего теперь на коленях Тейна. Тот истерически всхлипывал, закрыв лицо ладонями.

– Все мертвы. Опять все мертвы.

Адам оглянулся. Эбеновая Пасть пропал, а от лежащих поодаль охранников, вырубленных еще им самим, действительно не исходило никакой жизненной энергии.

– И часто с тобой так? – негромко спросил он, устраивая ладонь у Тейна на плече. Тот резко вскинул голову и затрясся еще больше.

– Ты жив? – Адаму показалось, что еще мгновение, и парень кинется его обнимать, но тот в итоге просто уткнулся лицом в темную ткань халата. – Они все уходят, только смерть, смерть… Это отец виноват, он меня бросил, а потом я убил целую планету, и он попытался убить меня, и…

Слезы прекратились только через несколько минут. Поглаживая рыдающего Тейна по голове и острым ушам, Адам отстраненно размышлял, как именно вышло, что у Таноса появился такой истеричный сын. За это время он успел выслушать краткую историю происхождения чудо-ребенка, пересказ его злоключений, претензий к отцу и миру, а также целый список мечтаний и надежд. Похоже, мальчишке требовалась серьезная помощь…

– Пойдем, – Адам потянул Тейна за плечо, заставляя встать с колен. Тот покорно поднялся и застыл в ожидании следующей команды. И точно ребенок. – Я телепортирую нас на корабль к Таносу.

Тейн понуро опустил голову.

– Отец меня убьет.

– Пусть только попробует, – отрезал Адам. – Не раньше, чем мы все обсудим.

Разговор намечался очень долгий…

***

– Хозяин, господин Варлок и молодой хозяин ждут вас в гостиной, – сообщил компьютер, как только Танос пересек порог собственного корабля.

– Хорошо, сейчас буду, – отозвался он и ускорил шаг.

Прожитые годы позволили Таносу накопить обширный опыт столкновений со странными и непредсказуемыми явлениями. Впрочем, даже этот опыт вряд ли бы смог подготовить титана к увиденному…

Варлок, закутанный в его собственный черный халат сидел, задумчиво перелистывая страницы потрепанной книги, а у него на коленях, свернувшись клубком, посапывал маленький ублюдок Тейн.

– С возвращением, хозяин, – издевательски протянул Варлок, и прищур его не сулил ничего хорошего…


End file.
